


The Workout Job

by misspamela



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it was this vast life experience and professional perspective that gave him an appreciation of pulling off a job undercover in a gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workout Job

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo. Prompt: "Rubbing and/or grinding"
> 
> Huge thanks to slodwick for the last-minute beta! And thank you to shoemaster for the pairing prompt!

There were pros and cons to every job. Most guys, when they were just starting out in the life, fantasized about pulling off jobs in swank strip clubs or casinos, in the lap of luxury, and looking damn good while they did it. Hardison had been around long enough to know that casinos had absolutely ridiculous security and any strip club worth dealing with had 4-ton dudes named "Knuckles" or "The Hammer" who were more than willing to rearrange your face before putting a bullet through your head. And Hardison knew he _always_ looked good, even if he was in the van and nobody saw it.

So it was this vast life experience and professional perspective that gave him an appreciation of pulling off a job, undercover, in a gym. He was wearing loose, comfortable basketball shorts, one of those moisture-wicking tech shirts, and had the latest in $300 running shoes. Not only that, but he could carry his equipment in a gym bag with nobody batting an eye.

It was the shoes, though, that Hardison was really appreciating right now, as three corporate security goons were pounding down on him.

"Shit, shit," he muttered, fumbling for the tablet in his bag. He didn't have his earpiece on, because he had gone in the pool to set some underwater cameras. How could he forget to put it back in? Stupid, stupid. At least he was faster than these morons.  
And they were wearing suits.

Hardison took the corner near the spa area _hard_, hoping there would be more people there, but no, they'd picked a Wednesday afternoon because it wouldn't be crowded. He looked around wildly for a moment, then ran forward, straight into-- "Ow!" he yelped. Something thin and black and oddly warm whapped him in the nose. Oh, _hell yes_. Grabbing the line, he looked up to see Parker's unsmiling face pop out of the ceiling tiles. "Well?" she hissed. "Climb up!"  
"Yes, ma'am," he said, clambering up the line, not exactly gracefully. (Okay, he didn't _always_ always look good.) He slid the tile into place, balancing on one elbow, just as the goons rounded the corner, not able to move much further in the cramped alcove than stretching out sideways and kicking his bag away from the loose tile.

He rolled over to thank Parker for the rescue and he noticed two things immediately:  
One: It was hot as hell. Hardison started sweating almost immediately.  
Two: Parker wasn't wearing any clothes.

Hardison noticed this second thing because as he rolled over, his hands met naked, slick skin, with Parker's unconcerned, serious face an inch from his. "Hi," she said, smiling slightly. "It's hot in here."

"Yes?" Hardison croaked, his mouth suddenly and completely dry. He realized that his thumbs were stroking the sides of her waist and jerked backwards, slamming his head into a beam. "Ow, ow, shit."

"Why did you move?" Parker asked and _wriggled_, oh my God, shifting her leg up, casually entwined with his, pressing her face into his shoulder. Hardison whimpered. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe he was dead. The goons shot him and he was dying in a pool of blood on some dirty insurance company's corporate gym. Parker shimmied again and he did not care one bit that he was dead at all. _Bring it on_, he thought happily.

"A-ha!" Something shockingly cold slithered up his chest. Hardison yelped.  
Parker held a bottle of water up to his cheek. "It's hot," she said. "I was waiting a really long time. The comms are down. We have to lay low until Nate sends someone."

Hardison tried to refocus here. "Okay, so, you're naked because...?"

"It's hot. I just said." Parker jerked her head to the left. "Sauna's over there. These guys are way more hardcore than we thought. Heat-seeking technology, the whole deal. So I waited up here where we'd be safe. And I'm not naked."

Hardison had been trying not to look, out of professional courtesy for a teammate, but he couldn't help but peek at that. Sure enough, Parker wasn't naked, but her little cotton bra and -- okay, he blatantly looked over her back to check -- plain white panties didn't leave much to the imagination. "Well, this is awkward."

"Why?" she asked, dribbling the water into her mouth first, then into his. "Ohhhhh, because I'm a woman."

"No, this would actually be way more awkward if you were Eliot." They both paused to contemplate that.

"No, he's not practical enough to take his clothes off." Parker cocked her head to the side and pushed even closer to Hardison. He couldn't help touching her ; there wasn't enough room in the alcove to _go_ anywhere and he was kind of a big guy. He stretched out on his side, facing her. "Is it because you want to have sex with me?" she asked.

"Uh, wait, what?" Hardison's brain went offline for a minute. "Well...what um." He cleared his throat, willing his body -- which was so, _so_ interested in everything that was going on here -- to stand down and not make a complete and total liar out of him. "What gave you that impression?"

Parker frowned, pulling back. "You don't want to have sex with me? I thought that was obvious and there was some reason we weren't taking about it." She looked a little hurt and sad, which was a bad look on Parker, and also a scary one, because when Parker got her feelings hurt, a lot of people could end up getting actually, really, buildings-blowing-up hurt.

"No, see," Hardison tried to think about how to explain it, then had a beautiful realization: He had to talk to Parker like he talked to Matt. Hardison had this buddy Matt, who came over for D&amp;D nights sometimes. And Matt was a good guy, but he wasn't so much with the social skills. So he'd never, ever, ever get the hint to leave. Hardison would get pissed and resentful about it, until he realized that he could say, "Matt, dude. I need you to go home now." And that was it. They'd been much better friends since.

Actually, Hardison could kind of kick himself for not seeing it before.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I do want to have sex with you. A lot." She smiled cautiously, with narrowed eyes. He plunged on, "But I also like you. A lot. As a friend. As more than a friend. And I don't want our work relationship to get weird. I'm also worried that you don't like me back and I don't want you to feel pressured." That was, bar non, the most honest thing he had ever said to another human being. It was terrifying. He was never doing that again.

Parker just stared at him, squinting her eyes and pursing her lips. "You," she said slowly, "are really weird. And telling me things I already know." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his head. Her nails scraped against his neck and Hardison was brought suddenly, ferociously back to the part where he was pressed against the half-naked, sweaty, girl of his dreams. "If we're telling each other obvious things, I guess it's my turn. I want to have sex with you, I like you, it's not weird, blah blah blah," she recited, obviously bored. "Can we get on with it? We don't have a lot of time here."

People have said many things about Alec Hardison in his twenty-seven years of life. Nobody had ever called him stupid.

Sliding his hand down the side of her waist, Hardison leaned in to kiss Parker, trying for tenderness, but already so damn horny that he was shaking with it. She kissed him back hard, bringing one leg up against his hip. Bracing herself, Hardison realized, suddenly gasping for breath. He hitched against her with a slow roll of his hips, hissing as his cock pushed into the front of her panties. "God," he gasped. "No room to do anything."

"Get creative," Parker said, somehow getting a hand between them, raking her nails down his abs and grinding slowly against him, her head thrown back, unguarded for the first time that Hardison had ever seen. He bent his head to kiss down her neck, then mouth her nipples, straining against the thin, soft material of her bra. Parker probably didn't even need to wear one, which some girls would probably take as an insult, but her shape suited Hardison just fine. So it was easy to yank down the straps and front with his teeth, making her grunt and push against him harder. Ignoring the throbbing in his cock, which was just getting not quite the right amount of friction to get him off, he licked and kissed his way down her breasts, sucking her nipples into his mouth.

Her breathing grew ragged above him and she began grabbing at his shoulders, his arms, whatever she could reach. "I need, I need..." she gritted through her teeth. "_Now_, Hardison, goddamn it." He tried to get his hands between them, but it was too tight of a fit. Squirming around and around, he didn't succeed in doing anything except rubbing her breasts across his chest, which had the side benefit of making her hiss in frustration, but didn't really go anywhere near getting her off. "Let me," she said, and she reached down between them, her knuckles brushing over the tip of his cock, making him see stars.

His hands were now in a position where he could grip her raised thigh and he did, rubbing his thumb along the soft skin of her inner leg as she got her hands where she wanted them and started rocking back and forth making soft little bitten-off sounds. Every second or third push forward brought her hand against him. He shuddered. His cock was as hard as it had ever been, leaking and jerking in his shorts. He could get off like this, maybe, if it went on long enough. The ache was starting to build deep in his gut and his balls. Just the right pressure, one touch, and he was going to explode.

Parker was starting to shake and moan a little louder. Still not so loud that it would get them caught, but loud enough that he could tell that she was losing control. He leaned forward and sucked on her nipple, humming a little to cause vibrations that started in her shoulders and thighs and rocketed all the way to her core. She threw her head back and gasped, choking on a shout that never made it past her lips. Her hips ground against him, nearly setting him off, and he gasped, almost as loud as she had been.

 

"So," he said, when he got his breath back. "That was pretty damn great."

"Hell. Yeah." Parker blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Sssshhhh," she hissed suddenly. "I hear something."

There was a bang and a flash of light, then Eliot's head popped up into the alcove. "Well, well, _well_." He leaned on his elbows, a dented, oddly-shaped piece of metal dangling loosely from his fingers. "What do we have here?"

"Nothing!" Hardison shouted, trying to cover Parker up the best he could. She shoved him away and started shimmying into her BDUs. Damn, that girl was flexible. She was dressed in seconds, tapping her foot impatiently at Eliot, who was still blocking the exit.

"Don't look like nothing to me." Eliot grinned, twirling the piece of -- oh damn, it was a crumpled aluminum water bottle, the kind that hikers use. Hardison wondered exactly how it got that mangled. "We caught the bad guys, by the way," he added, nodding toward Hardison's gym bag. "So any time you want to get dressed and come on down here with that hard drive, we'd much appreciate it."

Hardison gathered up his dignity and his belongings. "We don't need to mention this to Nate, right?"

"Of course he won't," Parker said sweetly, kicking Eliot in the side of the head as she swung her legs down the hole. "Or else we won't let him join in."

"Join...?" Eliot said, looking after her as she disappeared in a flash of black cotton and blonde hair.

Hardison looked at him and shrugged. "Cool with me, dude."

"This is a fucked-up job," Eliot said, dropping down the hole. "You are all the craziest coworkers I've ever had," he yelled.

Hardison busted out laughing so hard that he nearly broke himself on the way down. "You love us, though," he said, as Eliot helped him up.

"Come _on_." Parker popped around the corner and gestured wildly at them. "Cops!"

"Guess I do," Eliot said, and they broke off into a run, sirens howling all around them.


End file.
